Touou Academy VS Totsuki Culinary Academy! Go Schools! FIGHT!
by CoffeeAndWaifu's
Summary: Sakurai Ryo has a sister who can cook! She goes to Totsuki Culinary Academy. So what does she do? She invites her otouto's basketball team of course! Azami Nakiri is a main character despite not being listed! Also under "Sisters, Food, Basketball, Food, School, and more food!" in the Kuroko no basuke category
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Shokugeki no Soma!**_

 **Akashi Seijuro-age 16, height- 5'8", weight- 141 lbs**

 **Aomine Daiki-age 16, height- 6'4", weight- 187 lbs**

 **Atsushi Murasakibara-age 16, height- 6'10", weight- 218 lbs**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya-age 16, height- 5'6"(5'7" in story), weight- 126 lbs**

 **Kagami Taiga-age 16, height- 6'3", weight- 181 lbs**

 **Kise Ryōta-age 16, height-6'2", weight-170 lbs**

 **Midorima Shintarō-age 16, height-6'5", weight-174 lbs**

 **Sakurai Ryō-age 16, height-5'9", weight-130 lbs**

 **Sakurai Mayuko (Real, Genuine, Leisurely, Child) (Well of the Cherry Blossom) age-19, height-5'7", weight-no one needs to know a women's weight**

 **Isshiki Satoshi-age 19, height-5'11", weight-160 lbs**

"Onee-sama! Do you have to go? Pwease stay 'ith me!" My little brother begged as he looked up at me with puppy eyes. I felt my heart cry as I knelt down next to him. "Otouto, I'm sorry, but I have to go. This is my dream you know!" I gave him a big cheesy smile. "Besides, I'll facetime you every night before I go to bed!" He looked up at me with a watery smile, "Un!"

I looked up at my parents who were looking at us with amusement and fondness. My mother then spoke to me. "Good luck dear, and message us every day." My father nodded along with what my mother said. I felt my eyes water as I said, "Of course Okaa-san, Otou-san." I stood up and walked away to the train station, with my family watching my fading back. I was finally on my way to my new school, Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.

Time skip ~ 6 years~

Imayoshi Shoichi, captain of the Tōō Academy basketball team, had just finished practice, much to everyone, but Aomine's, relief. Just then, someone's phone rang. Imayoshi, who hated phones in the locker room, gained a scary aura, frightening everyone though they didn't show it. "Who-" he began to say, before spotting Sakurai Ryō looking down at his glowing phone. Before Imayoshi could start scolding Sakurai, they all heard a girl's voice coming out of the phone. "Ryō-kun! Are you done with practice?" As one, they thought, 'Is she his girlfriend?' Aomine, who for once was at practice, didn't hesitate to walk up to Sakurai and ask. However before he could, the mysterious women spoke up first. "Ryō? Is that The Aomine Daiki you always talk about?" The one addressed blushed as he glanced up at Aomine.

"Onee-sama,you don't have to embarrass me like that, ya know." 'Huh? When did Sakurai talk like that? And Onee-sama?! That women is Sakurai's sister?!' was the thought that raced through all their heads. "Anyway, Ryō, Satoshi-kun wants you and your friends to come visit during the Blue Moon festival. So make sure they all come, ne?" They could all feel the threat behind those words and shivered. "Okay Onee-sama! Tell Isshiki, I mean Satoshi-senpai, that we'll all be there, won't we?" said Sakurai with a sweet smile on his face. The whole team unconsciously shivered again. "Sakurai, when did you get so scary?" asked Aomine. Sakurai and his sister, whose name they still had yet to find out, both tilted their heads in confusion. "Whatever do you mean? He/I was always like this," they said in sync. The whole team, barring a few, gulped.

Time skip to the festival~

I waited impatiently for my darling otouto to show up with his team. Every day when we talked, he sounded like he was having fun. But I had heard about his team. They didn't have teamwork and they relied on only themselves. I didn't approve of this, though I never voiced it. I had always believed Ryo would flourish in a place where people supported each other, but I guess I was wrong. My feet started to tap on the floor as my tick started up. The stands were filling up with the other students preparing their own food.

Just then I saw the new headmaster of the school, Nakiri Azami, the one man I detested. He looked up and made eye contact with me before smirking maliciously. My boyfriend/fiance who was waiting with me for my brother, grasped my hand as to give me silent support. I looked up at Satoshi to see his cyan blue eyes looking down worriedly for me. 'Are you okay' his eyes said. I squeezed his hand tightly. 'I'm fine' It was then that my brother and his friends pulled up in his sports car. My brother and 6 others piled out, hair all wind blown. All of them except the girl, towered over me. I bounced over to them waving happily all the while, my fiance right behind me. "Hello! You must be Ryo-otouto's basketball team! It's nice to finally meet you. I'm his older sister, Sakurai Mayuko." The tallest one, Aomine Daiki from Ryo's description, wolf whistled. "Wow, Sakurai, I didn't know you had such a hot sister." Satoshi butted in then to introduce himself. "And I'm Isshiki Satoshi, Mayuko's fiance." He turned to Aomine and said, "and Kid, you're way too young to even entertain the thought of ever getting someone like Mayuko." Everyone behind him laughed at his burn. "Well then," I began, "Why don't we go inside and introduce everyone. I'm sure everyone is wondering why I asked you guys all here."


	2. Chapter 2

Just as I was about to get into the real reason why I invited them here, my phone rang. "Moshi moshi, Mayuko speaking."

"Yuko-San, I heard Aomine-kun was bothering you."

"Oh, don't worry Tsuya-Chan! Satoshi put him in his place fast enough. Do you and your friends want to come visit as well? I have enough space for you and your other friends as well."

"Thank you Yuko-san, if you really don't mind us, I will gladly accept your invitation."

"Tsuya-chan! What did I say about calling me Yuko-san?" A sigh could be heard beyond the phone. "To call you Yuko-nee."

"That's right! Oh, and come quickly as well, the festival is going to start soon! See you later Tsuya-chan!"

"I'll see you later as well, Yuko-nee." With that, the line went dead. Turning around, I could see everyone's curiosity, half of them dying from wanting to know. Satoshi and Ryo-otouto, on the other hand, were only smiling knowingly, unconsciously ticking the rest of them all off. As expected, the hothead of the group spoke first.

"Who the hell is Tsuya-chan?" Aomine groused. I smiled sweetly at AHOmine, making him shiver for some reason. "Tsuya-chan is Tsuya-chan," I said. Everyone could hear 'duh' in my voice and half of them had to stifle their laughter. Aomine glared and opened his mouth to presumably yell at me, but his captain, Imayoshi-san, merely looked at him to shut him up.

"Anyway," I said, ignoring their byplay, "the Moon Banquet Festival is a huge deal for our school. Unfortunately, our principle changed at the last minute and today is the last day so things might be different this year." My mood slowly darkened as I spoke. Satoshi grabbed my hand to give me comfort, my mood lightening up a bit. "Sakurai-san," Imayoshi-san began.

"Please call me Mayuko. Calling both of us Sakurai might be confusing."

"Mayuko-san," Imayoshi-san corrected with a nod. "Is this principle the reason you called us here?" I shrugged. "Partially. I-we, don't know what might happen with him here, this could potentially be our last year at this school. I wanted Ryo-otouto's friends to experience the festival and relax before your big games as well."

"I see. Thank you very much Mayuko-san."

"With everything out of the way, let's go!"


End file.
